


Feels Like Whiskey And Butterflies

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: Part of Something [1]
Category: Olympics RPF, Snowboarding RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Olympic medalists calls for a little celebration. And if that celebration ends up being something else... that has its upsides, too, thinks Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Whiskey And Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have nobody else to blame for this than myself, my brain and ... the Olympics. Fuck 'em. Stole my life away.  
> This is a little late but I'm a slow writer, especially with smut. I'm glad I got it finished at all. Proud, actually.
> 
> Title from [this song.](http://vimeo.com/76448007)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the people in this fanfic, that would be weird. I am in no way affiliated with them, either. This is a work of fiction, written for my own (and hopefully your) amusement and is in no way meant to offend or gain any kind of monetary profit.

Mark wondered if his heartbeat would ever slow down again. He had just won an Olympic bronze medal for fuck's sake! And now he was standing on the podium to receive said medal and he couldn't stop grinning.

Looking over at Staale and Sage though he could see that they had the same wide grins as he did – which, obviously were way more justified for them because hello, silver and gold. But just being here, standing up here and being one of the first recipients of a medal for a discipline ever? It was amazing. It made him feel like he was actually able to fly. A different kind of flying than being on the board, but the feeling was similar.

Sage beckoned him to get up to the highest step of the podium and Mark hesitated for only a second, then he was up there, still grinning like a maniac, Sage's arm slung around his shoulder. This was probably the best day of his life.

 

“Little victory celebration later at my hotel room?” Sage asked when they got off the stage after taking pictures.

Mark made an uncertain grimace but Staale and Sage's expectant puppy faces made him roll his eyes and give in. “Fine,” he said. “Don't get us into trouble though.”

“I would never,” Sage grinned.

And well, for all their rebellious demeanor, they were Olympic athletes – Olympic medal winners, damn – and they knew how to behave responsibly. They had discipline. Okay, who was he kidding, they deserved a little celebration.

So he hugged them again and trudged off to take more pictures and give some interviews. He didn't need directions to Sage's room since he had already been there a few times. Sure, they were on opposing teams but he'd been friends with the other two for years now so he could differentiate between competition and friendship fairly well.

 

 

He knocked on Sage's door two hours later and found the door unlocked, so he just let himself in. Sage grinned at him from across the room where he was fiddling with his phone and Staale waved from his sitting position on Sage's bed.

Mark raised an eyebrow and closed the door behind himself. “Did you start without me?”

“No, we were actually waiting for you,” Staale answered. Then he let himself drop back, sprawling out his limbs. “I still can't believe it.”

“Me neither,” Mark sighed but the grin threatened to split his face. He caught Sage's eye and saw that he too was grinning like a maniac.

“So, since we apparently have collectively decided against drinking, what are we gonna do?” Sage asked and Mark rolled his eyes at him. A little alcohol wouldn't have killed them, but they really didn't want to risk the consequences if they were found out.

Marks eyes fell on the small stereo in the corner. “Dancing?” he asked.

The other two followed his line of sight. “Good idea,” Staale said, sitting up again, and Sage nodded.

“I tried it already, my phone fits the dock... thing,” he said eloquently, waving his phone and approached the stereo to put on some music.

After a few seconds a song Mark didn't recognize was floating through the speakers and he tried to get a peek at the screen but instead Sage took his hand and spun him around once, even though it didn't really fit with the song.

When Sage let go of his hand though, Staale was there, dancing up to him in a typical club way, swaying his hips and Mark couldn't help but laugh because this was exactly what he had imagined their celebration would go like.

Staale's hands were trailing up Mark's arms where he was standing and Mark raised his head to look at him.

Kind of jumping on Staale after the last run and the big hug slash cuddle pile had not just felt right earlier, it had also been exhilarating and warm and it also felt right _now_ , so Mark went with it. He just... wanted more. So that he ended up kissing Staale was less surprising than he thought it would be.

They were down to just normal clothing now and it was a lot different but he liked it. He liked being able to properly feel the body underneath the clothes, liked being able to touch the skin where Staale's shirt was riding up.

Broad hands settled on his hips and for a moment he tensed, but then he could feel Sage's body pressing against his back and he relaxed against him, consequently separating his lips from Staale's but keeping a firm grip where he had his hands under his shirt.

“Possessive, aren't you?” Staale asked with a cocked eyebrow and Mark grinned back.

“Never said I wasn't.”

Sage hummed directly next to Mark's ear, putting his chin on Mark's shoulder. “Is this gonna be celebratory sex?” he asked with a smirk that Mark couldn't see but very well hear.

“Well, I wasn't planning on it,” Mark said. “But if you two are game, I'm too.”

“Fuck yeah,” Staale mumbled and Sage laughed.

Staale leaned back in to kiss Mark again and Mark went eagerly. Sage, for his part, bit Mark's neck directly above the collar of his shirt which made Mark whimper helplessly into Staale's kiss. Staale chuckled and drew back a little. “Do you think he feels left out?” he asked and then looked at Sage over Mark's shoulder.

“Maybe I do,” Sage said and Mark slightly turned his head so he could kiss Sage, too.

“Now I feel left out,” Staale mumbled jokingly but Mark just pinched his side slightly, making him yelp.

Sage was tugging at Mark's shirt, so he obediently raised his arms so Sage could take it off.

“Is this okay?” he asked and Mark sighed happily.

“Yes,” he mumbled.

Staale seemed to have taken another shower since the medal plaza. His hair was lying soft and long against his head, perfect for Mark to bury one hand in it. He curiously tugged at it – a bit rougher than he had intended – and Staale tipped his head back and moaned. Mark grinned deviously. Good to know.

Sage meanwhile nipped at Mark's earlobe and trailed his hands up and down Mark's torso. “Is your rib okay?” he asked.

“Mhm, yeah. I just won a bronze medal, what do you think?”

“Just making sure,” Sage shrugged.

“I'm fine,” Mark said. “It hurt earlier but I'm kind of used to it by now, so it's okay.”

“Okay,” Sage said and Staale leaned forward to kiss Mark again.

“Just tell us if it hurts,” he said and, after a raised eyebrow from Mark, added, “too much.”

Really, it was nice and kind of comforting that the two cared so much about him but he was still riding the high from having won an Olympic medal and he was also already half-hard, so what he really wanted was to get off right now and double the endorphins.

“Bed?” Mark asked and the two boys he was sandwiched between seemed eager to comply his wish. The bed was a bit small for all three of them but with the way they were all over each other they didn't need a lot of space anyway.

“You know,” Mark said, kneeling on the bed and looking at Staale and Sage with a feigned frown, “I think there's too many clothes involved here.”

“You might be right,” Staale said, looking down at himself and Mark had to suppress a laugh. “We need to change that,” Sage added and, in one swift motion, took off his shirt which had Mark looking at his chest for a while because well, there wasn't usually a lot of naked skin involved in winter sports.

Then Staale's shirt got flung at his head by its owner and Mark turned his attention back to Staale. “Hey,” he pouted, “cut me some slack, this is the first time that I get to look at you two properly, okay?”

“I wanna be looked at, too. Not just him,” Staale said with a sly grin and pointed at Sage.

“Fair looking share for everybody,” Sage said and Mark felt the need to turn around and bite at his arm. Just lightly. Because he could. Sage didn't protest.

He did however push him down onto the mattress quite unexpectedly, cushioning the fall with his hands though so Mark didn't get the air knocked out of him which he did appreciate because oh, yeah, now he could feel his broken rib. Sage looked at him for a moment. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Mark huffed.

“Can we get those off you?” Staale asked, pointing at Mark's jeans.

“Be my guest.”

So the other two got to work on the button and zipper and then pulled his jeans down – and his boxer shorts right with them. Mark didn't mind, so he just lifted his hips a little to aid them.

Their reactions were interesting to watch. Sage licked his lips – which made Mark flush slightly – while Staale ducked his head and smiled.

Then Staale dove back in, kissing Mark hungrily, Mark vaguely registering the rustling sounds of Sage taking off his own sweatpants. At least he guessed that that was what he heard because his other senses were preoccupied with Staale. He tugged at Staale’s hair again, earning the same delicious sound as earlier. Moving his legs to wrap them around Staale he noticed that he was still wearing his jeans which was really not acceptable at all. He moved his hands from Staale’s head to his ass and squeezed. Which didn’t really bring his point across but was nice anyway.

“Overdressed,” he mumbled against Staale’s lips, trying – and failing – to put a hand down the front of his pants.

“Here let me help,” Sage’s voice came from above and then his hands were covering Mark’s, guiding him so they could open Staale’s jeans together.

“Thanks guys,” Staale said, pulling back from Mark momentarily to wriggle out of his jeans and throw them off the bed.

“You still have your underwear on,” Mark complained and Staale rolled his eyes.

“Do you ever shut up?”

“If you make me, maybe.”

This led Sage to clamp a hand over Mark’s mouth, which wasn’t really what he had wanted to achieve with that statement but oh, well…

Sage’s next words though made him almost choke. “How about… we make you scream instead?” They grinned at him and Mark made a high whining noise because yes, yes please.

“I think we can do that, pretty boy,” Staale said thoughtfully, directed at Mark and he whimpered and nodded.

Sage finally took his hand off Mark's mouth and instead started trailing them down Mark's chest, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Staale shed his boxers and then came back to follow Staale's path with kisses.

But eventually Mark got impatient. He stretched out his hands and buried them in their hair. “Please,” he said, surprising himself with how hoarse he already sounded. “Just... something.”

“Mhmm, what do you want?” Staale asked and Sage had the nerve to walk his fingers up Mark's thigh with a grin.

“You gotta tell us what you want, otherwise we can't help you...”

The problem here was that Mark had issues forming coherent thoughts right now. So he just huffed and squirmed a little and looked at them with begging eyes, but really, his puppy face wouldn't bring him far here, he knew that.

“Why am I the one giving the orders, anyway?”

“Because I’m feeling generous.” Sage said.

That made more sense than it should and increased the goose bumps littering Mark’s skin. “Okay,” he said, trying to find a way to say the next words without sounding embarrassed and needy. He took a deep breath that ended up kinda shake. He was hyper-aware of Sage and Staale looking at him and closed his eyes for a moment, breathing out a “Touch me… Fuck me.”

“What was that?” Sage asked and Mark could hear the obnoxious grin in his voice.

He opened his eyes and looked straight at Sage. “Fuck me,” he repeated.

“Me or him?” Sage asked. “Or… both of us?”

Mark’s breathing hitched at that. “Uhh,” he made. “I don’t know…”

"How about we start with just me then? I think we can entertain Staale in some other way." Sage said and Mark nodded weakly.

“Alright then,” Staale said, his hand just barely ghosting over Mark’s erection, making him keen, “do you want to or should I?”

“Oh, you do it, I wanna watch,” Sage said.

Staale looked down at Mark with a smile, dipping down for another kiss, before he turned to Sage again. “You got lube?”

Sage made a “duh” sound and shifted on the bed towards his bedside table. Top drawer, of course. Mark snorted. “I see, you come prepared,” he said.

“I'm disappointed that you'd think anything else of me.”

“Give me that,” Staale said, rolling his eyes fondly at Sage, snatching the lube out of his hands – not without kissing Sage first, of course. Then he popped the lid open but Mark was distracted by Sage's hands sneaking up his torso, tweaking his nipples. He moaned and instinctively reached for Sage's wrist to stop him but Sage pinned his hand down at his side with his other hand and continued his exploration.

Another hand was on his leg, slightly urging him to spread his legs farther and he easily complied, already recognizing Staale's touch. The moment when he felt Staale's finger at his entry Sage decided to kiss him again – probably for distraction – and Mark touched his face with his left, which wasn't currently pinned down, like his right still was. Staale's finger slid in easily and Mark pushed back against him a little when he crooked it.

The second finger added a little discomfort but Sage bit Mark's bottom lip, slightly tugging at it, making Mark chase that sensation instead.

“This okay?” Staale asked and Sage drew back to give Mark the chance to answer.

“Mhmm,” Mark made, “keep going.”

So Staale kept opening him up with his fingers, adding a third after a while, and Sage kept kissing him, alternating between filthy and sweet, making Mark's head spin.

He knew that tiny mewling sounds were slipping out of him sometimes until he finally had enough and growled “I'm ready” against Sage's mouth.

“Hey,” Sage said to Staale, “time to switch.”

Staale slowly pulled out his fingers and oh yeah, Mark had already almost forgotten in his haze that he had wanted _Sage_ to fuck him.

“Come on,” he said, feeling strangely empty – open – and Sage laughed.

“Stop being so impatient, brat.”

“I would,” Mark huffed, “if you could just get your dick inside me.”

“Jesus,” Sage mumbled, pinching Mark's ass. “Here, move a little. Onto your side? Is that okay with the rib?”

Mark shrugged and turned onto his good side. “Yeah, should be fine. I'll scream if something goes wrong.”

Staale shook his head. “Only good screams,” he said while moving to Marks other side and lying down to face him.

“Oh whatever,” Mark laughed. “Come on now.”

“Shh, pretty boy,” Sage shushed him, kissing his shoulder blade and Mark could _hear_ him lubing himself up. Meanwhile Staale pushed Mark's hair out of his face, sweeping his thumb over his cheekbone and giving him a kiss on the nose. Mark smiled at him.

Sage put a hand on Mark's arm. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Mark breathed and he felt Sage lining himself up and then he was there, slowly pushing into Mark.

He closed his eyes for a moment and Staale kept stroking his hair. “You okay?” he asked and Mark nodded.

Sage was rubbing soothing circles into his back and after a while started moving shallowly at first, then making deeper thrusts and Mark started pushing back into him.

He reached out towards Staale, first digging his fingers into his arm and then realizing that Staale was definitely not getting enough attention. So he let his hand wander further down, wrapping it around Staale's dick.

Sage chose that moment to hit him with just the right angle and Mark made a sound somewhere between moan and aborted scream. He tilted his head back, subsequently making Sage bury his nose into his neck. Staale laughed breathlessly and Mark was reminded that he was actually giving a handjob here, too. Sage reached out and covered Mark's hand on Staale's dick with his own, jacking him off together.

They moved in unison, in the same rhythm for a while and Mark had honestly never felt more connected to another person – let alone two. He felt himself getting lost in the sensation and didn't fight it.

 

Staale was, surprisingly, the first to come. The look on his face when he came was probably one of the things Mark would never forget. He couldn't see Sage's orgasm but he could feel it in the way his hips stuttered and his fingers dug into Mark's skin almost painfully – even though he was consciously avoiding his rib section. It would probably leave bruises. Which, honestly, was not a thing you would expect to take with you from the goddamn Winter Olympics – in Russia, on top of that. And that set Mark off and he started giggling uncontrollably.

“Oh god,” he choked out. “Guys, guys we just... did something illegal.” It shouldn't be that funny, really. But the absurdity was what made it laugh-worthy. “Imagine if we get arrested.”

“The ultimate statement,” Sage said and they all burst into laughter.

They were a mess of sweaty, tangled limbs but Mark wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Come visit me at my [tumblr.](http://mcsandburg.tumblr.com)


End file.
